Belle (Beauty and the Beast)
Belle is the titular protagonist of Beauty and the Beast and its direct-to-video follow-ups The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World. Belle is an official Disney Princess and the 5th in order of release, after Ariel and before Jasmine. In Beauty and the Beast, she was the Prince Adam's love interest after the end of the movie. A stage version of the 1991 film debuted on Broadway on April 14, 1994 with the 'live' role of Belle originated by Susan Egan (who would later go on to voice Megara in Hercules), and finalized by Anneliese van der Pol. Appearances '' Beauty and the Beast'' In the film, Belle is a young woman living in a small unnamed French town. Her father, Maurice, on his way to a fair, goes missing while she was reading books not wanting Gaston to marry her. Belle rides to a mysterious castle in possibility of finding him. She finds her father locked away in a dungeon, and begs the dungeon master to free him, offering her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condition that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, a hideous beast, frees Maurice from the dungeon, however he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel attracted to her boldness and bravery. Belle is originally hesitant to interact with the Beast, but after he develops a more civil manner, aided by enchanted furnishings, a bond is formed. The Beast falls deeply in love with her, but is in denial that she will ever love him in return. Belle is soon granted right to leave on behalf of her sickly father, who tries to rescue her. But after denying Gaston (a conceited hunter) her hand in marriage for a third time, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plots against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses balance. Belle is able to lay the Beast on a balcony, and he dies in her arms. Belle confesses her love for the Beast just as the last petal falls from the enchanted rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along with his furnishings return to human beings. Trivia * Belle is often thought to be the deuteragonist of the film. Gallery Princess-Belle1.jpg|Belle in her golden dress 735px-Little Town.jpg|Belle in Small Town Close-up of Belle's hazel eyes Belle watches Beast transform Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Singing Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pure of heart Category:Lead Females Category:Villain's Crush Category:Horse Riders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Beauty and the Beast Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:French Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Married Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Life Saver Category:Royal Maidens Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wreck-It-Ralph Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Main Heroes Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Main Heros Category:Feminists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Spunky Kids Category:Restricted Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Sofia the First Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Wayward Heroes